Butch
|likes = Torturing Matthew and the other students, Mia, Matthew's misery, money, crushing people's hopes and dreams, stealing, ultimate power, other villains, respect, violence, himself, looking at his muscles|dislikes = Matthew, humiliation, failure, disrespect, Matthew's love for Rebecca, losing, Matthew's happiness, true love, the stupidity of his minions, opposition|powers = Physical Strength, speed, intelligence|weapons = His fists, his legs, laser sword, claws|fate = Gets defeated and humiliated multiple times}} '''Butch, '''also known as '''Butch the Terrible Terrier '''is an evil school bully and one of the main antagonists in the Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. He's Mia's boyfriend and Matthew's arch-nemesis. As the arch-enemy of Matthew, Butch strives to become better than him. Butch attempts to tease and abuse Matthew, both physically and mentally. He even likes torturing the other students in the school. With Mia, the rest of his gang and the help from different villains, Butch will defeat and then kill Matthew and his friends and become rich and powerful. Background Butch's parents both died sometime after he was born. After Butch was orphaned, he was raised and educated by his uncle. His uncle didn't like his nephew, so he would torture him and abuse physically. His uncle's cruelty changed Butch from sweet and innocent into a angry and ill-mannered. When Butch started high school, he would take out his healthy rage on the other students by teasing, abusing and humiliating them. When Butch gets in trouble at school, his uncle doesn't discipline him for his wrong and negative actions. That's good for Butch because he can continue to make other students' lives miserable without a student or teacher stopping him. When Matthew came to school, Butch knew that Matthew could be a good teen to tease since he's new. Luckily for Matthew, he avoided all of Butch's harmful pranks. The more pranks that Matthew avoids, the more angrier Butch gets, that's when he had an idea to fight Matthew. He recruited help from Armando, Vincenzo, Broderick, Parker and Terrence who both had strong hatreds of Matthew. Butch printed out of the fliers saying that they'll be a fight in the outskirts of town, this afternoon. After Matthew saw the flier, he was surprised that he was going to fight someone when he didn't agree to it. That's when Butch slammed Matthew into his locker, telling him that when he wins, he'll take his fortune which surprised Matthew. With help from Jack and Tysan, Matthew successfully trained for the big fight. Every student from the Columbia High School was there as the audience. Butch and Matthew started off with a brief fistfight and Butch started to go over the top. He used to his belt to choke Matthew nearly to death and he was then attempting to kill Matthew by stabbing him with his knife. Before Butch could stab Matthew, the police arrested for Butch for assault and attempted murder. After Butch got arrested along with his gang, his uncle died and since his uncle was wealthy, all of his money went to Butch and he attempted to use his money for his evil and dastardly schemes. Personality Butch is inspired by all of the everyday bullies and the bullies from cartoons and movies. Like all bullies, Butch tortures and abuses students in different kinds of ways. Butch's cruel and scarring backstory changed him from being a sweet and polite boy to a rude and selfish brute. Butch is shown to have a strong hatred of jealously of Matthew because of him being loved by every student, having a lot of money and getting in his way. Butch attempts to rid himself of Matthew even if it means to kill him. Butch is highly intelligent unlike most bullies because Butch knows how to tease his enemies and make them miserable. Butch was even smart enough to have the fight outside of Columbia where they were no eye witnesses. But like always, Butch's arrogance can lead him to his defeat and humiliation. Since Butch has a strong ego and greed, Butch attempts to steal Matthew's money and become rich. He even attempts to kill him, if it becomes too hard. In some other episodes, Butch signs up for a contest that's giving away a million dollar prize and he will do anything to win it even if he has to cheat and eliminate the contestants. Having a strong ego, Butch loves to look at his muscles in the mirror and flex them. Having a high intelligence, Butch is a master organizer, sexist and manipulator. He's extremely organized because when he wanted to kill Matthew and steal his fortune, he knew the only thing that would make Matthew move is Rebecca and since he cares about her so much, he will do anything to protect her even if its leads him into getting hurt or killed. Butch is master sexist because he loves to flirt with girls who already have to boyfriends. He just does it to aggravate them. Butch is able to force other villains into helping him doing his dirty work. He does it by mostly bribing them with money. Physical Appearance Butch is a teenage terrier who is muscular and has sharp teeth. He has white fur with grey stripes. He wears a green shirt with a cloak and he wears a grey jeans. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius In the cartoon series, Butch serves as the main antagonist in some episodes. In "Lovestruck," Butch served as a secondary antagonist with Mia as the main antagonist. Return to the Present Butch and his gang made a brief appearance. At the science fair, Butch was hoping that Matthew would lose the science fair. After Matthew's invention exploded, due to Future Butch's actions, Butch was seen laughing along with the rest of his gang. After Matthew and his friends returned to the present, Matthew tried out his invention one more time for the science fair and with his invention fixed, he won the science fair. Butch then made a rude comment about Matthew's invention which caused Matthew's new robot dog, Robo to growl and bark at Butch and his gang. Butch and his gang screamed and they ran away. Category:Villains Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:American Characters Category:Dogs Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Wooten Villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Nephews